This invention relates to a connecting rod of a radial piston motor comprising a spherical portion, a rod portion and a pad, and to a method of producing same.
In producing connecting rods of radial piston motors of the prior art, difficulties have been experienced in positively securing the rod portion to the pad in a predetermined position of the connecting rod to be produced. Also, connecting rods of the prior art have had the disadvantage that the rod portion and the pad undergo deformation after they are joined to each other, so that it has been impossible to obtain connecting rods of radial piston motors which have dimensional stability.